If Looks Could Kill
by Mortal Rose
Summary: Lexi Swan had it all: money, brains, beauty, and the popularity. She had the world at her feet. But when fate turns on her and her parents' car goes off a bridge, she gets sent to live with her Uncle Charlie and boring cousin Bella. Who would have guessed that she would get caught up in the world of the supernatural? (Jacob/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Lexi Swan had it all: money, brains, beauty, and the popularity. She had the world at her feet. But when fate turns on her and her parents' car goes off a bridge, she gets sent to live with her Uncle Charlie and boring cousin Bella. Who would have guessed that she would get caught up in the crazy world of the supernatural?

* * *

Alexandria Swan sat at the bar of a well known club in New York City. Although she was only seventeen, she always managed to "convince" the bouncer to let her in. One look with her bright blue eyes and she got what she wanted.

The music was pounding through the speakers, 'Light 'em Up' by Fall Out Boy to be precise. Lexi spotted a guy, probably twenty one, sitting alone at the other end of the bar. She sent a smirk to her best friend Lacey before standing up, flipping her dark, almost black hair back over her shoulder, and walking to the dance floor.

She started swaying her hips before making eye contact with mystery man. Smirking at him, she gestured her finger for him to come. Practically in a trance, he followed.

He put his hands on her hips as they began to dance really closely. Lexi's tight dress was beginning to ride up her thigh.

She put her arm around his neck, pulling his face down to hers, their lips almost touching. He bent down deeper, but she pulled back with a smirk and walked away. Leaving him wanting more.

When she returned to Lacey, she grinned widely.

"My dear Alexandria, how do you do it? By the way, your phone rang. I didn't know the number. They left a voicemail.

Nodding, Lexi took her phone from Lacey and listened to the voicemail.

"Alexandria Swan, this is the New York City police department. Something has happened to your parents, it is urgent that you come down to the station as soon as possible."

The phone slipped out of her hands and she was out the door in seconds.

* * *

So, I thought I would try a Twilight story. It starts at Eclipse and will be loosely based on on the storyline. For the record, Edward never left Bella. Follow and review! (:


	2. Chapter 2

*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S*

* * *

"But Dad, Lexi's...Lexi! She's skinny, flawless, popular, scary..." Bella explained to her dad, whispering the last part.

Bella did NOT like the idea of her cousin Lexi living with them. With all the vampire drama, the last thing she needs is her perfect cousin Lexi ruining her life. If she was being honest, Bella's insanely jealous of Lexi. Lexi was also very cold to people...she shut them out of her life. Building a metaphorical wall around herself.

"Bells, this is Lexi we're talking about. And she just lost her parents. Plus, I think it would be good for you to hang out with someone other than the Cullen's," Charlie Swan explained.

Bella was just worried about the Cullen's and Lexi. Anyone who new Lexi well enough knew that she was drawn to danger. She knew Lexi would find out sooner or later.

Sighing, Bella digressed, "Fine. You're right, dad."

Charlie seemed shocked, but smiled. "Good." Charlie looked at his watch. "Her flight lands at 5:30, I have to work. Would you and Edward mind picking her up?" He inwardly cringed at the last part.

"No, not at all. I'd be glad to."

"Thanks Bells, you're a lifesaver. I'll be back around seven."

"See ya, Dad."

Bella texted Edward, who was there five minutes later. Maybe change was good.

* * *

Alexandria grabbed her luggage out of the bag check and ran a hand through her long, dark hair. Bella texted her saying she and her boyfriend would be in Port Angeles in five minutes. To be honest, Lexi was nervous to meet Bella again. Lexi thought that Bella never really liked her.

Lexi saw some guys looking at her and whistling; she gave them the middle finger before putting her Ray-Ban aviators over her face. Normally she would have flirted or something, but ever since the accident two weeks ago, she's been like a zombie. She hadn't been eating a lot, she slept a lot...she was a different person. Half of herself.

In any other situation, Lexi would be pissed that she was leaving her New York life. But right now, she just wanted to start over. Get rid of the old friends, the old boyfriend, move on. New friends. New life.

Lexi spotted Bella and her boyfriend and walked over to them. Bella looked different, too. Well, it had been a year.

Bella was so envious of Lexi. She had a perfect body. 5'4, thigh gap, boobs which Bella didn't possess, perfect complexion, long hair, blue eyes. She was wearing studded grey distressed shorts with a black crop top, a silver cardigan, black converse, and ray bans. Bella knew that she could never pull off that look. She also knew that she shouldn't be jealous, Lexi did have a lot going on right now.

"Hey, Lexi. Um...this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my cousin Lexi."

Lexi looked at Edward for a second before saying, "Hey, nice to meet you."

He could tell she was exhausted, without even having to read her thoughts.

'Something seems off about him...' and 'Please do not bring up the accident' kept repeating in her head. That much he could tell.

"We should, uh, get going," Bella said awkwardly but everyone nodded. Edward grabbed Lexi's luggage.

"No, I got it," she argued, but he insisted.

When they got to the Volvo, it was just awkward silence. The entire car drive back. Bella desperately wanted to tell Lexi about vampires...get it overwith. She's gonna have to find out at some point. Especially with the newborn army on the loose. She decided that she would talk to the Cullen's about it first.

Soon enough, Edward pulled into the Swan's driveway.

"Thanks Edward. It was nice meeting you," Lexi thanked him with a half smile before exiting the car with Bella.

"You too, Lexi."

He shared a glance with Bella before pulling out of the driveway. She would most likely be heading to the Cullen's house later on.

Bella unlocked the door and the two girls walked in. Lexi turned to Bella.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

Lexi looked down to her hands before continuing, "I know we really aren't that close, and that you don't really like me, but I really need someone now. I just..."

She started to cry a little bit, until she fully broke down in tears. "I just have no one right now."

Bella didn't know what to do, so she just hugged her. She would be there for her new "sister."

* * *

I know it was short, I just had to get the story started. Can't wait to get to the more interesting chapters! Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi POV

Uncle Charlie came home around 7:30 last night with a pizza. We talked about school, New York, my flight, etc. It was pretty mundane. Which was good...I needed some normal in my life.

After my meltdown with Bella last night, we just hung out, watched some TV and talked about Edward. That girl was so in love with him. She also told me about Jacob and the Quileutes down at the La Push reservation.

So currently, I am laying in my bed in the guest room that Charlie prepared for me staring at the ceiling. I didn't get much sleep last night, and I could have sworn I heard Edward in Bella's room.

I'm a year behind Bella, so I'm a junior. Kill me now. Normally I love school. Everyone fucking worshipped me...yeah I was a bitch. But now...things are different.

Deciding that six a.m is a reasonable hour to get out of bed, I stand up and stretch my back. I glance at my bags that Charlie graciously brought up last night. Might as well get my outfit for the day.

I pull out a pair of designer black skinny jeans, a white lace sweater, and my black pumps. Hey, you gotta make a good first impression, right?

After a quick shower, I get dressed and style my hair in a side fishtail braid before applying light eye shadow and mascara.

It's now 7:30. Perfect timing, Lexi.

I grab my bag and walk down the stairs to see Bella and Charlie talking in the kitchen. I gave them a small wave.

"Hey, Lexi. Do you want some breakfast real quick?" Charlie asked.

"No thanks, don't want to be late," I declined politely with a forced smile.

"Alright, be careful girls."

Nodding, we walk out the door. The weather's shitty, as usual. It's cold and cloudy. Although I have to admit it is kind of comforting.

Bella's truck is...kinda terrifying. It's a beat up truck, but it's better than nothing.

"So, what are the do's and don'ts of Forks High?" I question, trying to lighten the mood.

With a slight laugh, Bella replies, "Well, knowing you, the guys will be all over you. They are all a bunch of idiots. Just hang with me if you want to,"

Laughing, I nod and reply, "Okay...note taken."

We pull into the parking lot, and I glance at Bella.

"Ready?"

I nod with a forced smile before exiting the car, following Bella.

Bella couldn't be more right. I feel like we're walking the fucking runway. Everyone is staring. Not even hiding it. Whispers like, "That's Lexi Swan!" was heard everywhere. Normally I would be ok with it. But it's just plain annoying now.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," I call out with a smirk, making Bella laugh.

"I have to go get my schedule, I'll catch up with you at lunch?"

"Okay, see you!" she says. I wave and walk into the school. Next step...actually finding the office. I still don't see the point of transferring to a new school in May.

I decide that I may as well ask someone. The first person I lay eyes on is a jock leaning against his locker. I walk up to him, the clicking of my heels alerting him of my presence.

"Hey, could you show me where the office is?" I ask with a smile.

"Hi...uh...I'm Mike. And yeah, eh...it's down the hall, first door on your left."

"Lexi. And thanks, Mike."

God, he wreaks of hormones. I wave goodbye and walk into the office. Looking at the desk, I see the little name plate.

"Hi, Ms. Smith? I just need to pick up my schedule. Lexi Swan, just transferred from New York?"

The older woman returns my smile before handing me the sheet of paper. She points me in the direction of my first class, history. I thank her quickly before heading to class.

* * *

LUNCH

Okay...so far 23 boys have my phone number, 13 girls want to hang out this weekend, and six people offered to carry my books. Like...back the fuck off, I think to myself with a grin.

After getting my lunch which consists of a Cesar salad and a water bottle, I look around for Bella. Where IS she?

I'll call her later. Now...where to sit...

As if someone had read my mind, I hear a cheerful voice.

"Lexi, over here!"

I look to where the voice was coming from. I spot Edward and what appears to be his family. The one with the pixie hair is calling my name with a smile, so I return it and go over to sit with them.

The pixie scoots over a bit and I sit next to her.

"Hey Lexi," Edward says with a smile.

"Hi Edward," I say and return it. There is a few seconds of awkward silence before the pixie starts a conversation.

"I'm Alice. I'm friends with Bella. That's my boyfriend Jasper, his sister and her boyfriend Rosalie and Emmet, and you know Edward," she introduces everyone to me.

Jasper seems really tense, Emmet's big, Rosalie's extremely beautiful, Alice's happy, and Edward's broody.

"I'm Lexi."

I got into a conversation about shopping in Port Angeles with Rosalie and Alice and their favorite shops there when I remembered Bella.

"Crap. Edward, have you seen Bella anywhere? She's like MIA."

"Yeah. She went with Jacob to the reservation," he muttered. There's an awkward silence. Okay...so there was drama between Edward, Jacob, and Bella. Not gonna even get into that.

"I could give you a ride back to your place," Rosalie offers. I saw some shocked faces for a second but I ignore them.

"That would be cool. Thanks, Rosalie."

"Call me Rose."

* * *

When I get home, I reflect on the day. Overall, it went pretty well. Next weekend Rosalie and Alice want to go shopping with me. I don't know why, but I really like talking to the Cullen's. To me they just seem so...above...the whole high school thing.

Currently, I am sitting on my bed with my guitar, attempting to write a new song, wearing sweatpants and a tank top. I have always loved to sing, and I taught myself guitar when I was 13.

I played a few chords and started singing to the music.

_"So long to all of my friends_  
_Everyone of them met tragic ends_  
_With every passing day_  
_I'd be lying if I didn't say_  
_That I miss them all tonight_  
_And if they only knew what I would say_

_If I could be with you tonight_  
_I would sing you to sleep_  
_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_  
_One day I'll lose this fight_  
_As we fade in the dark_  
_Just remember you will always burn as bright"_

I quickly jot down the lyrics before I forget. I begin to play some more chords, but I eventually just fall asleep.

* * *

Song used at the end: The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance. I promise the chapters will get better, but I wanted everyone to meet Lexi first. Jacob in next chapter! R&R :)


End file.
